Sandoval
Sandoval is a cold-specialized mage, Second City council member and the son of Sylvester Sherwin and Sylvia Sandoval, as well as the twin brother of Stella. His given name is indeed his maternal surname, much to many people's confusion. Sandoval is incredibly anxious and takes quite a while to find himself. Though he didn't know it at first, he was born with imbalanced magical essences and completely lacks the ability to use hot or dark. However, he seems to have twice the usual amount of both light and cold. Personality Though he is clumsy, forgetful, and prone to generalized anxiety, Sandoval is also friendly, curious, and open-minded. He and Stella enjoy pulling pranks, much as their parents did. When Sando is not struggling with anxiety or impostor syndrome, he is quite positive and encouraging. He even manages to become close friends with Winston, his otherwise solitary co-councilman, over their shared interests in arcane research and ice hockey. Fate Sandoval is devastated by the time warp and resultant loss of Winston, Nora, and his cousin Lucian. After the Second City Light Council disbands, he falls into a deep depression. In time, Sando returns to a new normal with his remaining family and longtime girlfriend, Shawna Stowe. Sando and Shawna eventually marry and have two magical children, Eleanor and Eli. While Shawna dedicates herself to the new United Magical Council, Sando proudly and happily takes on the role of stay-at-home father before returning to his bakery. "They always expect those of us who are different to do different and great things. Well, I just want to be a dad. Why do we have to use differences to make a point?" Trivia * Sando (and Stella's) date of birth is 2 February 1990. Sando is six minutes older than his sister. * Sandoval is 6'2" (188 cm) tall. * Before discovering his quirk of essences, Sando went through a quarter-life crisis and spent a few years in the non-magical world, where he went to pastry school. He hence co-owns and operates The Frosting Mage, a popular Entropaean bakery. * Sandoval's earring is a spiteful homage to the pet demon he had as a child, which liked to bite and hang on his ear. Unlike Stella, Sandoval is absolutely horrible with demons and tries to avoid them at all times. * Sandoval's staff was given to him by Family Gray. * Joy Fitzroy was instrumental in helping Sandoval develop his arena techniques and, hence, a great deal of his self-confidence. * Though he vehemently denies it, Sandoval eventually realizes he is bisexual and has brief feelings for his friend Winston. * Winston is insanely jealous of Sandoval's mount, Shinto, and loves to catsit for him. * Like Nora, Sandoval knows a few non-magical computer programming languages. * Sandoval and Winston are both ardent fans of the Second City Shazzmatazz ice hockey team. Most of the rest of Sando's family prefer the Demari Demons. * Both Eleanor and Eli have normal, balanced magical essences like their mother. Sandoval is quite relieved by this. Category:Characters Category:Neurodiverse Characters Category:LGBTQ+ Characters